


Dramione Drabble

by MarieVance



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Rain, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 07:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieVance/pseuds/MarieVance
Summary: Drabble from the DFW Facebook group.





	Dramione Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Dramione Fanfiction Writers Facebook Group  
Prompt Thursday 8/15/2019  
Red wine (in the rain)

The door slammed opened as thunder struck. Standing in the kitchen, Draco was startled, dropping the spoon of ice cream down his front. He turned, watching Hermione storm through, soaked to the bone.

“Whoa, what happened to you?”

“What do you think happened to me, Malfoy!” She roared, standing in the middle of the kitchen, water puddling at her feet.

“I thought I told you it was going to rain today, Granger.”

“No, you bloody well didn’t. When I told you I was going into the back garden to harvest those special flowers for the new potion, you said ok. Or were you not listening to me again”

He looked at her sheepishly, “Umm, maybe?” He picked up his spoon to take another bite of ice cream.

“Are you eating my ice cream?”

Mouth full of the delightful substance, Draco responded once again with, “Umm, maybe?”

The fire in her eyes scared him slightly, he did not want to sleep on the couch with her mangy cat...again. “I didn’t touch your wine. It’s still in the fridge.” He admitted as a peace offering.

“You had better not.” She stalked to the refrigerator and pulled out her new bottle of red wine. She tapped the cork with her wand, effectively uncorking it, and took a long swig of the bittersweet liquid. “You better be glad, Mister Malfoy, that I’m not in the mood for ice cream. However, come find me after I’ve had a bath so you can repay me for eating my ice cream and making me open my wine early.” She looked over her shoulder and with a wink walked away.

Mouth agape, Draco responded, “Yes, Missus Malfoy.” As if under a spell Draco stood hastily and followed his wife, looking forward to her repayment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this!


End file.
